Radiance
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Izaya is destined to fall in love with Shizuo. But how can someone so corrupted even think of being with someone that is bathed in light? Can Izaya escape the chains that bind him or is there something more keeping him from his love? Yaoi. Shizaya. Don't like don't read. VERY OC and AU. This story also contains Kingdom Hearts characters and some of my own. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Izaya's Pov

Blood. It's what I see the most. It's the substance that flows through the body to keep your heart pumping. It can kill you if it clots and if to much is taken from your body. The crimson red substance always seems to stain my lips and run down my throat. I can't remember a time when I hadn't drank blood. It's always been apart of my life no matter where I've had to get it from. Weather it's pumping through the veins of another life form or contained in those plastic bags at hospitals. I've always had it. Always been addicted to it. I don't have to have it to live like most people would think, I just want it, need it for the texture, the warmth, and especially the sin that I commit every time I snap a neck or slice through flesh. It's my form of pleasure that no one can take away from me.

Everything that has ever been said or thought about me is most likely true. I'm a monster. I have always known this. I'm not an idiot, I can tell I'm not normal. My eyes are gray, the same shade as the full moon, they change color based on how I'm feeling and what's going on around me. For example, I am currently lapping up every drop of blood from the cut I mildly sliced through on my doner's neck. My eyes are violet from the pure and absolute /pleasure/ I'm getting. It never ceases to amaze me how much just one drop of blood can do to me. I mean I'm in an empty classroom, on the floor, between his legs, and on my knees with my hands tightly gripping his shoulders. His arms are around my waist, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. I'm desperate for just one taste but I'm more then grateful that I get as much as I want. My doner shifts slightly so I can had more access to his neck while one of his hands runs along the arch of my back. He can feel as much pleasure as I can, maybe more, I've never had the experience of another drinking my blood, I can only tell he likes it from his shallow breathing and the way he can't seem to stop whispering my name.

Okay, that's enough, if I take anymore I might be tempted to kill him. I lick up the slit one last time before biting my thumb enough to get one drop of my blood out then slide it along the cut on his neck so it can close, dissolving completely, like it was never made. I sit back on my knees and breath in slowly with my eyes shut to steady myself and come back to reality from my high. I can hear my doner shifting so he's able to press his lips against my forehead and carress my cheek. "I really love you, ya know." He says softly. I slowly open my eyes to find his aquamarine irises gazing into mine. It's not the first time he's said this, he always does, so no he isn't just a random kid that I plucked from the hallway. He's my best friend. Riku Edenbrook. We've known each other since we were kids, so no I was not a created vampire, I was given life by my parents like any other creature om this planet. My name is Izaya Orihara Umica. I have two last names because, well, I'm not really sure, take that up with my parents. I have jet black hair like my mother, it's not long but not to short, just enough for you to run your fingers through, which Riku has decided to do. "Iza...I-" before he could finish what he was saying, the classroom door creeked open, revealing the person I love and adore above and and everyone.

"Aki!" I jump from my place on the ground into his arms, never wanting to let go, afraid to. I cling to him tightly as he ruffles my hair and wraps one of his arms around my waist, chuckling softly. "Hey Crim. You know you're not suppose to be in here." His name is Akira, my older brother by a year, 18. His hair is grey, seemingly a dark silver, it's the same length as mine but he has bangs covering the right side of his face. "I know~ but I was craving again..." I bury my face in his chest, taking in the scent of his favorite Cologne, Drakar Noir, a gift from his lover Itsuke. I'm not very fond of him, I mean he's a good person I just don't like the idea of sharing my big brother with anyone.

I feel his sigh more then I hear it as he pulls away slightly to look at my face. I can see the disappointment reflected in his grey eyes as he looks at me. It's not like my addiction to blood isn't controllable I just...I don't /want/ to control it. Akira knows this. That's why he's so disappointed in me and it kills me sometimes. He's my older brother, I look up to him and love him more then the world but I don't think I would ever be able to let go of this craving, even if it means hurting him. I guess Riku can sense how I'm breaking under Akira's gaze because next thing I know he's wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and whispers smoothly, "It's okay Akira. I don't mind giving my blood to Izaya whenever he needs it." Akira's grey eyes flash red and his frown deepens. "Riku..." He sighs, not wanting to finish his sentence, he just turns to the door, preparing to leave before he says, "I wont be coming straight home after school so I wont be walking with you Izaya. Be careful on your way or wait for Riku to be done with practice." With that said he leaves, shutting the door behind him. I tense up in Riku's arms, silently wondering where my brother could possibly be going after school and more importantly, with who. But I'm almost sure I already know the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira's Pov

Sometimes I wonder why my life turned out the way it did. I still remember a time where I believed that I was just a regular kid, not caring about the world and dealing with a broken heart. Then /he/ appeared out of no where, showing me his world while stealing mine and my heart. The heart I believed had either frozen over and shattered or ripped out had somehow been repaired and claimed by that man. Through him I was shown the reality that had been hidden from me so securely that I was blind to anything that wasn't directly in front of me.

I learned of my origin, instead of human I am a half vampire half demon fox hybrid, my father cheated on my mother with Izaya's real mother that is half vampire and human, a year after I was born. My powers were sealed inside of my body immediately after my birth until /he/ unlocked them by biting me. He took me to another dimension called Raigenki, it's truly beautiful in my opinion even though it's home to many dangerous and exotic creatures. It is constantly dark, bathed in moon light with a violet spiral fire that runs all around the dimension as far as I've seen, it's surprisingly peaceful for the most part since there is so much nature, no industries to destroy the beauty.

I became the ruler over this dimension after I killed my father...but that's a different story...okay not really but I don't want to think about that. "Aki. What are you doing?" I glance down from my spot on a tree branch to see the face of Itsuke Shidoyuki. The man that changed my life forever. One look at him and my heart is already racing. "Nothing Zuki...just thinking." I replied. He smiles then...disappears? I blink, looking around for him. "Who are you looking for love?" I jump slightly but I know Itsuke noticed it, he notices everything.

Sneaky ass...somehow he managed to not only get on my branch, but he has also put me in his lap with his hands around my waist. I lean back to rest against him which makes his arms wrap tighter around me. I close my eyes to close out the rest of the world, just feeling him, almost clinging to this feeling. It feels like it's been ages since it's just been me and him, not caring about the world just each other. No one else matters in those rare moments, even if they don't last long. "My king." There's my interruption now. I sigh before slightly opening my eyes to look at my assistant and ex-boyfriend, Hikaru. Getting into details about what led us to this point is also a story for another time.

"What is it Hikaru." I could really care less about what he's going to say, I only asked because he's interrupting my time with Itsuke...again. "We have found the artifact that your father was looking for." Itsuke's head shoots up to look at Hikaru from resting it on top of mine or...sniffing my hair? I really worry about him sometimes. My facial expression hasn't really changed, I'm still bored and irritated. I wonder how easy it would be to sho- What. The. Fuck. Eyes wide and gripping onto /very/ muscular shoulders, I find myself on Itsuke's back with his arms holding onto my thighs so they don't move from around his waist. After getting over my shock and noticing that we're walking back to the mansion with Hikaru, I secure my legs around Itsuke so he wont have to hold them and, quite childishly, begin to pout. "What the hell 'Suke." he chuckles before answering my non-question. "Didn't seem like you were going to move anytime soon so I took matters into my own hands." Ass. I really hate him sometimes. I bop him on the head to make him aware of that and make a mental note to deprive him of sex for the next two weeks. He's a horny bastard. He'll die. Eventually.

* * *

I'm /bored/. I've been sitting here for the past 10 minutes doing nothing but staring at the wall. Well...actually I'm sitting on Axel's lap, teasing him with different motions of my hips. You would not believe how much fun this is. Ax brought this on himself since he decided to Yank me off of Itsuke's back and onto his lap the second I get here. I have a feeling he knew I would do this, I mean the second I'm fully seated on his lap I could feel that he hard...I just made him fully erect now. I know, I'm terrible but I don't really care~ especially since it's pissing Itsuke off.

Serves him right for ruining my relaxation time earlier. But...maybe it would be a good idea to stop...Axel is /really/ big and it's severely poking my ass...my teasing would be ruined if I got turned on to...aaaaaaand that was a moan. Damn it...Axel just /had/ to thrust up into me...I think my head might be smoking from how intense Itsuke's glare is. "Does that feel good?" and that would be a very smooth voice whispering- ah /biting/ into my ear. I would /love/ to scream yes but that would be very very VERY dangerous so I settle with biting my bottom lip and nodding slightly, which makes him grab onto my hips to thrust up into me. God it feels good. He's going really slow but they're so forceful that I swear I think I'm going to burst. "Um...Aki? What are you doing?" When the hell did I close my eyes? Whatever. I open my eyes to find the smirking face of my /dear/ brother Izaya. Brat. "Um...nothing...what are you doing?" Jeeze me voice is laced with arousal. "Oh nothing~ just wondering why your moans are so loud~ " Moaning? Aw hell...


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya's Pov

I swear I love my brother. He's so surprising sometimes! It's so amusing~. I mean really, I innocently walk into the lab and see my _fabulous_ big brother being thrusted up into on a chair, moaning like a shameless little whore! It's seriously hilarious how ironic that was! _I'm_ usually the one that people expect to be doing that! Hence why I'm currently laughing my ass off in front of Akira's blushing face.

"S-Shut up, Izaya!"

Scratch that. I'm rolling on the floor laughing. "I c-can't!" I can't breath...oh well. This is far too funny; it's worth me passing out for a bit. "Akira." That voice immediately stopped my laughter.

Damn him...what is he doing here? I sit up from my position on the floor to look at Yoru. He has dark blue hair with two different color eyes, one dark blue and the other light green. I have...a bit of a crush on him. I have a thing for people with unique and pretty eyes.

He walks further into the room toward my brother - completely ignoring me mind you - and bowing before slightly then reaching into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief with something inside of it. "I was the one that found and located the artifact, my king." Look at him, trying to win points with my brother. News flask Yoru! He's sitting on Axel's lap half horny. YOU LOSE.

"Thank you, Yoru." Akira says calmly as he takes the handkerchief and unwraps it, pulling out the necklace by it's chain slowly. It's really pretty. It looks really ancient with the slightly tadered chain but the stone is a beautiful ocean blue. I feel...really drawn to it for some reason so I move closer to my brother instead of just snatching it out of his hand.

Akira is scowling, that's never good. "This is it? This is the amazing and all powerful pendent my father was looking for?" He throws it in disgust where it lands right at my feet. _Maybe_ it wasn't the best idea to pick it up...the second I touched it...the stone turned red and the chain wrapped around my arm.


End file.
